Equations
by GLE
Summary: Jack tries to get Sam to cut down her hours, in a language he thinks she'll understand! Slight SJ Updated Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Equations**

**By GLE**

**Set: series 4/5**

**Parings: Sam/Jack**

**Category: Humour/Romance**

**Disclaimer: MGM own the lot, no copyright intended, just doing this for my own enjoyment**

**Equations**

Jack wandered into the base thinking about SG1's next mission, as well as the previous night's episode of the Simpson's. Reaching security, he showed his pass and then decided to find out if Carter and Daniel were in yet.

"Dr Jackson signed in at 0600, sir" said the SF, as he inquired. Jack looked at his watch. It was now just after 0800,

"And Major Carter?"

"She hasn't signed in yet, sir"

"She hasn't?" Jack frowned, that was a surprise

"However she didn't sign out at all yesterday, sir, so she must still be on base."

Jack frowned again, as much as he disliked the fact that his 2IC had obviously worked straight through the night again, it wasn't a surprise to him. He knew she was busy, far busy than him, and even Daniel. He pondered over her responsibilities as he travelled down in the elevator. She was a full time member of SG1, head of the science department, in charge of all the gate management, had to help generally with computers and other technology – both at the SGC, Alpha site and occasionally she was even called on by Area 51 for help. He shook his head in wonder of how she did it all, no wonder she sometimes got grouchy with him when he came to 'fiddle' with stuff in her lab!

Making a mental note to ask her if she wanted him to get Hammond to find her some more staff so she would have more free time, he headed in the direction of his office. He had finished most of his paperwork yesterday, but to his annoyance as soon as he gave the finished reports to Hammond, the general simply asked if he would have to wait another 2 weeks for the remainder! Scowling at the memory as he sat down in front of his computer, he opened his emails. Junk, junk, junk, spam…. He muttered as he went through them. He got to one from Felder which he promptly deleted. Then he had an idea. Knowing Carter would almost certainly be monitoring her emails, as she always seemed to get 100's of messages a day from various mr know it alls, and science geeks, he pressed compose, and started typing, his face lighting up into a cheeky grin.

_**To: Carter, Samantha**_

_**Subject: Important**_

_0700 : go to work_

_1000 : coffee break_

_1200 : lunch + blue jello _

_1600 : cake_

_1900 : home time_

_24hours a day / 2 equals 12 hour work + 12 hours off duty_

_Missions + work equals downtime_

_Downtime is compulsory and includes leaving the base and not coming back_

_E.g. fishing, shopping, watching the Simpson's, flying a kite, jello wrestling. _

_1 shift is less than 12 hours_

_Sleep > 6 hours_

_All-nighters are prohibited_

_Helpful Hint: Regular breaks for coffee, jello and cake are greatly encouraged_

_Downtime equals holiday_

_Holiday equals leaving the state e.g. Fishing_

_Carter, _

_Thought you might be able to understand this better in this format, get some sleep_

_O'Neill_

Jack smiled, and pressed send.

**Note:** Sorry about all the 'equals' i tried putting in the maths signs, but it wouldnt let me:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Reactions**

**By GLE**

**Sequel to Equations... Sam's reaction to the email Jack sent.**

**Set: series 4/5**

**Parings: Sam/Jack**

**Category: Humour/Romance**

**Disclaimer: MGM own the lot, no copyright intended, just doing this for my own enjoyment**

* * *

Sam Carter was frustrated. After staying up all night she had only managed to accomplish half of what she was hoping to be able to do in regards to her most recent project. Her newest 'toy' as the colonel liked to call them, was a small, rectangular device SG12 had found on P8Y 283. It was a curious object indeed as it emitted different kinds of radiation depending on the temperature it was placed in. She had managed to work out how it did this, but she did not know why. The purpose of this alien device still eluded her which was annoying and frustrating and annoying and... grrr...

She slammed her pen down on the desk and stood up. She hated that she couldn't figure this device out. She stretched slowly, her muscles tense from the time she had spent hunched over the device trying to unravel its mysteries. Glancing at her watch she grimaced in the revelation that it was 1520. Deciding to quickly check her emails before she went in search for more coffee, she quickly logged onto her computer and hesitantly opened her email application.

97 unread emails.

Since... about 0500 that morning. With the realisation that the coffee would have to wait, Sam started reading her emails. She scanned them first with her expert eye, checking none of them were marked urgent. When none of them did she decided to just start at the bottom and work her way through them. One email in particular caught her attention though as she was scrolling down. A message from the Colonel. She frowned. It wasn't often that she got emails from Colonel O'Neill. Normally if he needed something he would pop down to her lab as an excuse to delay the inevitable and ever growing pile of paperwork that he hated, but which came with their jobs. Or Sam would get a call from Daniel with a message from the Colonel that he had got when they had bumped into each other at the coffee machine, during one of Daniels frequent trips there.

Double clicking the email, she started to read.

She chuckled at the reference to blue jello at 1200 and started to grin when she realised what he was trying to tell her. She quickly dismissed the mental image that came into her mind after reading jello wrestling, that was way too dangerous to go into or to even think about. She had found, especially recently that the amount of time she wasted was strongly proportional to the amount of time she spent thinking about one Colonel Jack O'Neill. And that was not good. She definitely wasn't going to tell him that either... he would just smirk, his eyes twinkling and ...

She shook her head as if to escape her daydream and mentally told herself off for thinking about her CO like that. Again. She smiled as the email came to a close. She couldn't help it. It was such an O'Neill thing to do. 'Get some sleep' he'd said. Secretly she loved it how he seemed to care - though this was something else to add the the list to never tell him. Now that she thought about it she was pretty tired and with no missions planned for the next few days she could probably afford to take a nap. General Hammond had mentioned that he did not require the alien device analysed and reported promptly. It was just another piece of technology for her to add to her to-do list. He knew that she would have everything finished and up-to-date before the Colonel had finished last months paper work – she was Major Carter after all! 'Yup' she decided. Today Sam Carter was going to take it easy – not for long, she'd quickly get bored but a quick nap – that she could do. But maybe first she would pop in on the Colonel and hmm... what time was it again nearly 1600. Her suggested timetable said 1600 was time for cake. Maybe she would pick some of his favourite cake up on the way to see him...

Smiling, her alien device temporarily forgotten, she headed off in the direction of the canteen.

* * *

All feedback gratefully received...

Wasn't planning on doing a sequel but for some reason it just kinda happened! May do a 3rd one as well... when Sam goes to see Jack...


End file.
